Crossover or What?
by Tramontana Keeper
Summary: There are plenty of Ranma Evangelion crossovers out there, but there are some scenarios you just don't see...
1. Story 1

IMPORTANT NOTICE: This is not a full story, just a collection of short stories and scenarios that should happen in Ranma/Evangelion crossovers, but…don't. Enjoy! 

#1: Spring of the Drowned What?

Shinji looked at the wounded girl lying on the metal walkway, then stood up to face his father. 

"I will pilot that _thing_" he said bitterly. It's not like you've left me much choice, he added to himself.

Gendo Ikari just nodded coldly.

Shinji was placed in the entry plug of EVA unit 01, and looked around. I should be ok with this, he thought tensely. At least I hope so.

"Start filling up the entry plug" Ritsuko ordered.

Shinji stared in shock as the cool, yellowish liquid began flooding the plug, then frantically climbed onto the seat, trying to stay out of contact with it. "Stop!" he yelled. 

"Don't worry" Ritsuko said, "the LCL is breathable, it will oxygenate your blood directly."

"No, you have to stop!" The LCL stopped flowing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ritsuko snapped, "I told you, you can breathe it-"

"No, it's not that" said Shinji nervously "you see, I have this curse-"

"Curses don't exist. This is ridic-"

"Just let me finish! I have a curse from a place called Jusenkyo. Whoever falls into one of the springs transforms into whatever drowned there last whenever they come into contact with cold water- and most other liquids."

"And just what is it you turn into?"

"Well, I-I fell into the Spring of the Drowned Yeti Riding an Ox and Carrying an Eel and a Crane..."


	2. Story 2

#2: Why Gendo Never Goes Outside

Gendo Ikari, the commander of NERV, seldom went outside. For the same reason he also used waterproof soap and drank only heated beverages.

You see, Gendo had a certain _problem. _One he did not wish anyone to find out about. Gendo stayed indoors so much to stay away from all the accidents concerning cold water that had plagued him ever since his return from China. It would not do for anyone to find out that the Commander of NERV turned into a small black pig when splashed with cold water.


	3. Story 3

#3: The Loss of Unit 02

Gendo sat in his office contemplating the changes to the Plan after the defeat of Sahaqiel.

Fuyutsuki cleared his throat uneasily. "I have never seen anything like that happen before. Unit 02 just disappeared into that spring after the pilot was ejected from the entry plug. Are you sure we should ask the Second Child to continue fighting?"

Gendo stirred "We cannot allow anything to interfere with the Scenario. Pilot Sohryu is still capable of fighting."

Fuyutsuki sighed. The Commander hasn't changed at all, he thought. Not even a pilot who turns into an Evangelion when she touches cold water fazes him.


	4. Story 4

#4: The Quickest Victory

Misato and Ritsuko walked happily into the bar to celebrate the latest victory -over Zeruel. Ritsuko ordered a coffee, while Misato ordered her usual beer.

"That new pilot's really something, eh?" Misato commented.

Ritsuko nodded. The new pilot's name was Kodachi Kuno. She had Turned Up Mysteriously a few days before, and keeping to the policy regarding all those who Turn Up Mysteriously, she was tested and found capable of piloting. Rei had been injured during the previous battle, so Kodachi had put into unit 00 for the fight against Zeruel. Immediately upon sighting the Angel, Kodachi had stepped forward and proclaimed herself the Black Rose of St. Hebreke's, and thrown a large black rose at the Angel. Then Kodachi, inside unit 00, had proceeded leap towards the Angel twirling a huge gymnastic ribbon behind her and shouting "HOHOHOHOHO!". Zeruel had taken one look, and fled. For the next five minutes Kodachi had chased Zeruel around Tokyo 3, calling him a coward. Finally annoyed, she had kicked Zeruel and sent him flying into the sky. He was never seen again.

"I feel rather sorry for Shinji, though" Misato said, "Kodachi has decided that he's her One, True Love."

Ritsuko winced.


	5. Story 5

#5: Misato's Secret

Misato was relaxing at home for a change. The pilots were at school, and there were no immediate crises at NERV. The 16th Angel had been defeated, and now Misato was getting nervous. Only one more Angel to go...

She sat on the sofa and thought about what had happened a year ago. She had visited Jusenkyo. One of the Jusenkyo springs was different from the others. It had the spirit of the drowner still hanging around it. And Misato had the excellent taste to fall into that one. Now she not only transformed, she became a completely different person.

Misato got up and looked around. It really was rather boring with everyone away-

Well, you could always clean up the awful mess in this place, that by-the-way YOU insist on making

Misato ignored this idea. Maybe...That's it! She would cook a nice lunch for when the pilots got home.

YES, Misato. Face it, you can't cook! Do you want to send them to the hospital-again?

"Oh shut up" Misato answered, disgruntled. She thought a minute. "Fine, then you cook."

Me?! But you can't transform, it's too dangerous!

"So tell me what to do and I'll cook."

But...

"No buts."

I don't like cooking!

"If you don't, I'll cook and make you eat it."

...

Misato grinned. It wasn't often she was one-up on Kaworu. Sometimes, having fallen into the Spring of the Drowned (Smart Aleck) 17th Angel wasn't so bad.

I resent that

"Tough."


End file.
